


Y lo que nos queda

by dreamyguns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio recuerda perfectamente el día en que se graduó. De eso hace ya cuatro largos años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y lo que nos queda

**Author's Note:**

> En mis (escasos) ratos libres me dedico a darle vueltas a una idea en concreto y a garabatearla poco a poco. Esto (y lo que he ido subiendo últimamente, en realidad) es producto de esa manía que tengo últimamente.
> 
> Como siempre, me tomo cincuenta mil licencias con el post-canon, así que lo siento por eso.

Tobio recuerda perfectamente el día en que se graduó.

De eso hace ya cuatro largos años.

–

Es una ceremonia sencilla en una sala a reventar de familiares y amigos, donde les dan un diploma y ánimos para enfrentar unos estudios más difíciles. No les hablan de que tendrán que echar miles de horas en una oficina por un sueldo ridículo con la promesa de un ascenso sobrevolando sus cabezas; si no de esperanza, ilusión y trabajo duro. El discurso es igual al que escucharon el primer día de instituto, solo que cambian “estudios” por “trabajos” y les hacen ver que la meta de la carrera sin fondo en que llevan participando tres años aún está por alcanzar.

Tobio mantiene el ceño fruncido durante todo el acto, concentrado en todo lo que se le viene encima, que es grande y da miedo. En cambio, Hinata, a su lado, brilla con esa ilusión que intentan transmitirles sus familias desde las gradas. Yachi y Yamaguchi parece que vayan a romper a llorar de un momento a otro. Tsukishima hace una mueca cuando sus compañeros les saludan a lo lejos, sonrientes y orgullosos, como si también fueran su familia.

(Lo son, en más de un sentido)

Bajan a reunirse con ellos después de que el acto haya terminado, hay felicitaciones, empujones amistosos y miles de fotos con las que después empapelarán sus casas. Aún un poco abrumado por la atención, Tobio descansa la vista en todos ellos, en la sonrisa orgullosa de Ukai, la expresión afable de Suga, la animada charla de Nishinoya. Nota la palmada salvaje de Tanaka en su espalda (“¡ya estamos todos fuera del saco!”), escucha las anécdotas de Daichi en la universidad y los planes de Shimizu de entrar en una escuela de _coaching_ en Estados Unidos.

Se da cuenta, para su horror, de que ha dejado de ser un niño en tan solo unos minutos. Incluso parece que el uniforme le pesa un poco más.

(Aun a día de hoy, la sensación le sigue asustando)

–

Entre esa maraña de recuerdos sin orden ni concierto, todavía le sobrecoge el hecho de que no estuvo en ningún momento solo. Atrás habían quedado los días de rey solitario, pues Karasuno le brindó la oportunidad de formar parte de un Todo mucho más grande y complejo que el que jamás se hubiera imaginado. No le hace falta comprobar las fotos de aquel día para estar seguro, aunque a veces, cuando la nostalgia le vence, las saca del cajón y las mira con detenimiento.

Sonríe un poco cuando recuerda que, en todas ellas, Hinata brilla como el sol que anuncia su nombre, eclipsando a todos los presentes.

–

Se besan por primera vez cuando el confeti de la fiesta de graduación no toca el suelo, con los diplomas aún en la mano y los nervios a flor de piel. La única intención de Tobio es la de desearle un _buena suerte_ sin sonar demasiado forzado, pero entonces Hinata le echa los brazos al cuello y, algo avergonzado pero sin dejar de sonreír, se acerca más de la cuenta.

Es inevitable.

Agradece que haya demasiado barullo a su alrededor porque así nadie se da cuenta de que Hinata tiembla de pies a cabeza después de que terminen de besarse, y que Tobio se muerde el labio inferior para conservar el sabor de Hinata durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Disimulan como pueden con litros y litros de alcohol que corren con la misma libertad que les confiere esa nueva etapa de sus vidas.

Es una noche agridulce para los dos.

–

Su último verano antes de lanzarse de lleno al mundo de los adultos (frío y cruel como le habían vaticinado sus mentores), comienza con un latigazo de calor que azota todo el país y no hace ademán de marcharse en tres meses enteros.

Tobio no quiere pensar todavía en ese horizonte misterioso que aún queda lejos, a pesar de que, de pronto, un montón de planes distintos sobrevuelan su cabeza a la espera de que les dé un nombre y una estrategia a seguir.

Por eso agradece el que Daichi y Sugawara abran un grupo en LINE para sus últimas quedadas juntos antes de que los recién graduados se marchen a la universidad; porque todo ha cambiado, a pesar de que, a través de su ventana, el sol parece el mismo, sacando fuego de las aceras. Porque es el último verano que pasarán todos juntos, antes de que cada cual parta a un destino incierto que quizá no coincida con el de los demás.

Teclea que sí que se apunta a ir a la playa con ellos por la tarde y suspira.

–

Hinata y él hablan de cosas poco trascendentales cuando coinciden en esos encuentros, pero evitan hablar de lo ocurrido esa noche como si se tratara de brasas incandescentes. La tensión entre ellos es palpable; Yachi les lanza miradas preocupadas y Suga sacude la cabeza con resignación.

Tobio le pasa un balón con más fuerza de lo normal en un partido amistoso que tienen en la playa una tarde en que el sol está a punto de ponerse. Hinata lo ve llegar y golpea con una precisión que no sorprende a nadie. En apenas cinco segundos, vuelven a ser los que sentían ganas de comerse el mundo a cada partido que ganaban.

Tras el partido, Saeko les invita a unas cervezas y todos se apuntan con entusiasmo. Tobio se queda atrás y se masajea el hombro distraídamente, tanto que no ve llegar a Hinata, que le da una palmada suave y dice “se te ha ido un poco la mano, pero pude salvar el balón, ¿eh?” y le sonríe como hace siempre, todo dientes blancos y la piel de las mejillas morena tras horas bajo el sol.

Es entonces cuando Tobio le mira a los ojos por primera vez desde que se besaron bajo los focos de la sala de celebraciones de la escuela.

La reacción en ambos es la misma, al igual que con la propuesta de Saeko, pero mucho más privada y secreta, en forma de un escalofrío que les inunda de la cabeza a los pies, les hace tragar saliva y callar, sobre todo, _callar_ lo que ya saben y no se ven capaces de enfrentar, _todavía no._

No vuelven a hablarse en lo que queda de noche.

–

No es hasta principios de otoño, en un último viaje todos juntos a Nara, cuando _por fin_ asumen que las cosas entre ellos han cobrado un matiz interesante con el paso de los años.

Su segundo beso ocurre una noche en que se quedan hablando en el porche de la posada, muertos de frío bajo unas mantas ásperas como la lija. Se van acercando poco a poco como atraídos por un imán invisible y entonces Hinata le mira a los ojos y Tobio ve las luces de los farolillos en sus pupilas y las cosas claras.

Sus narices no chocan cuando se buscan los labios y ahora tienen más o menos idea de qué hacer con las manos. En el caso de Hinata, arrugan la tela de la camiseta de Tobio mientras le besa con el afán que demuestra en todo lo que se propone. En cuanto a Tobio, trata de no sonrojarse cuando roza, con los dedos fríos de los nervios, los muslos de Hinata. Se estremecen como si bailaran un vals al mismo ritmo y no es debido al miedo a ser sorprendidos por sus compañeros.

Tras tres meses de incertidumbre, sienten que respiran de verdad.

–

A partir del tercer beso, empiezan a relajarse más y tocarse con menos miedo.

Durante el primer año de universidad todo son caricias por encima de la ropa, mucho “tócame aquí, Kageyama” y “súbete aquí, pon las piernas así”; un viaje lleno de descubrimientos que comienzan y continúan. Siempre juntos.

Una tarde de verano en que deberían estudiar para los exámenes finales, llegan un poco más allá. Hay caricias y besos torpes y ellos tiemblan como críos, ansiosos de más pero con miedo a demostrarlo. Están tumbados de lado, con las manos entre las piernas del otro, hablan poco y bajito, con vergüenza; y entonces Tobio le busca con la mirada, y Hinata se la devuelve con los ojos oscuros, insondables. Es cuando arquea la espalda y tiene _en ese momento_ una cara que Tobio se muerde los labios para no gemir más de lo que debería.

(La comodidad, las bromas, las cosquillas y los besos lentos y perezosos de después vendrán poco a poco y para quedarse las siguientes veces)

–

Intentan librarse de los límites que ellos mismos se han impuesto y aprenden a reírse de ellos mismos; nunca las primeras veces les salen como tienen pensado y se frustran, pero continúan adelante, _siempre._

(En realidad, les gusta que haya miles de ensayos antes, porque lo hace todo más especial y único, aunque nunca lo digan en voz alta)

–

Al comienzo de su segundo año en la universidad, Kageyama dice “podríamos compartir gastos” y Hinata le contesta que sí antes de que pueda terminar la frase.

No hay otra respuesta posible.

–

Alquilan un estudio por una cantidad indecente de dinero que pagan a duras penas gracias a sus trabajos de media jornada. Las noches en vela estudiando se pasan mejor si después encargan pizza por teléfono y ponen una película a la que ninguno presta mucha atención después de que haya comenzado.

El mundo frío y oscuro de los adultos es mucho más soportable así.

–

Cuatro años después, a ambos les preocupa llegar a fin de mes, los horarios matadores, el escaso tiempo libre, los compromisos a los que ninguno quiere asistir.

Pero siguen pidiendo pizza los viernes, alquilando películas en el videoclub que nunca terminan de ver, jugando al voleibol los domingos y despertándose juntos todas las mañanas.

Una de cal y otra de arena, según parece.

-

Una tarde, Hinata le pellizca las mejillas y le propone quedar con Yachi quien, aprovechando unas cortas vacaciones, está por los alrededores. Ante la perspectiva (y porque las manos de Hinata están calentitas y hace frío afuera), sonríe sin querer y Hinata abre la boca como si aún fuera un niño impresionable.

–Todavía me asustas cuando sonríes así.

–Cállate, idiota. No estoy sonriendo.

Hinata le hace cosquillas para que se ría con ganas y Tobio se rinde sin mucho esfuerzo.

El mundo real es gris, terrible y es una trampa, pero en lo que a él respecta, _así_ vale un poco la pena.


End file.
